1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for supporting loads carried by an individual. The invention concerns, more particularly, a support assembly having a strap that incorporates a fluid-filled bladder.
2. Description of Background Art
The formal origins of the game of golf, one of the oldest international sports, dates to the 16th century at The Royal and Ancient Golf Club at St. Andrews, located in Scotland. During successive centuries, the game of golf has gained and maintained a populous following due to inherent challenges of the game, a prestigious reputation, and its suitability for relaxation.
Growth in the number of individuals playing the game of golf provides an incentive for manufacturers of golf equipment, which includes golf clubs, balls, and bags, to improve upon the various features and characteristics of the golf equipment. In general, golf equipment has evolved over time to provide enhanced performance and suitability for a wide range of playing abilities and styles. Golf club shafts, for example, were originally fashioned from wood, and are commonly formed of metal or graphite materials today. In addition, golf balls were traditionally formed to include a wound, twine core, but may incorporate a solid core formed of polybutadiene, titanium, nickel, or cobalt, for example. Similarly, advances in golf bags are of particular interest to sporting goods manufacturers, especially with respect to enhancing the comfort of carrying a golf bag containing a full set of clubs and other equipment.
Although motorized carts are commonly utilized for transporting golf equipment and an individual around a golf course, many individuals prefer to walk the length of the golf course, thereby requiring the individual to carry a golf bag laden with the necessary equipment. A golf bag containing an average set of golf clubs, golf balls, and other equipment may weigh in excess of 25 pounds. A conventional golf bag includes, therefore, a support assembly that provides a convenient manner of carrying the golf bag and equipment.
Support assemblies for golf bags may include a single strap that is intended to extend over a shoulder of the individual. Alternately, support assemblies may include dual straps that extend over both shoulders of the individual, thereby providing a manner of carrying the golf bag that is similar to a backpack. U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,343 to Shin and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,038,984 and 5,593,077 to Izzo provide examples of golf bags with dual straps, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,060 to Mayers discloses a strap configuration that may be utilized as a single or dual strap. In addition, some strap configurations incorporate a fluid-filled bladder. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,959 to Chen discloses a strap for a golf bag having an envelope that encloses an air pocket formed of an inflated thermoplastic material. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,566,871 and 5,361,957 to Weintraub both disclose cushioning devices intended for use in a shoulder strap that incorporate an air-filled member